


Wishful Thinking

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: It’s a week before the big race and Jungwoo just tries to help ease Dongyoung’s mind.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://youtu.be/nfM95OEug2I) is where they’re at.

Jungwoo leans forward, shoulders slouching as he kicks at the pebbles. Dongyoung’s gotta give it to him, coming down to a racetrack has calmed him. He looks out, the broken concrete filling with tall grass, the rusting signs for sponsorships and the concession stand. North Wilkesboro is substantially smaller than the Texas Motor speedway, Dongyoung’s seen pictures of it online, of how it use to be just dirt road and people circled around to see people race. He’s seen the way it had grown into an official NASCAR speedway and he had seen how packed it could get. He can practically feel the summer sun on his skin, smell the burnt rubber and the mixture of sweat and energy drink in the stands—but then he opens his eyes, cold, rusty metal falling within itself; Jungwoo sat next to him, quietly thinking to himself.

Jungwoo isn’t even needed here. He’s not flagging for Dongyoung’s race in a couple days, he’s just here for support. Dongyoung knows that’s what he’s here for and yet Dongyoung can’t seem to grasp at that concept; the concept of someone within the inner workings of his job that just wants to hangout and be there _just because_. Jungwoo has been there for him since day one, although his job calls for it, he goes beyond that. Jungwoo reaches out and connects.

Dongyoung remembers the first day they practiced together. Jungwoo was so nervous to meet a racer that he almost dropped the flag on the hood of Dongyoung’s car as he made rounds. He knows now how to grip it so the wind doesn’t jolt it. Jungwoo had had shorter hair then, a nervous demeanor to him at all waking hours. Jungwoo now, 5 years later, has longer hair, a quirky color to him that just makes it easier to gravitate towards him without you ever really knowing it’s happening. Dongyoung has know he’s had a thing for Jungwoo. Maybe it’s always been there but he knows now that it’s a solid feeling. It starts in fingertips and tingles up to the tips of his ears when he’s around Jungwoo. It’s a stirring, exciting emotion that he’s learned to push down and harbour silently.

“Ya know my pops use to talk about this speedway religiously. His dad was there for the very first dirt road race here.” Dongyoung finally says, leaning back in the metal seat. His heart pounding at the creaking of the metal, “I had heard countless stories and I always thought to myself ‘One day, I'll race at Wilkesboro and my pops would be able to see me race just this once.’”

Dongyoung has promised his granddad he would race, he would do it for him. Dongyoung thinks even now, with his granddad’s class ring around his neck and pressed against his chest, he continues to race for him. His dad hadn’t been able to come see him race since his first match, he was proud then. “ _Wilkesboro here comes Dongyoung Kim!_ ” His dad had said, even though at that point Wilkesboro had already been abandoned. The sentiment was still there.

Dongyoung rubs his fingers against the metal, his fingertips probably covered in orange rust residue and Jungwoo leans back against his seat too. He hums, face neutral and his eyes unfocused. Dongyoung thinks he would have looked exactly the same if he wasn’t so on edge. Jungwoo scratches his throat, blinking slowly before he’s turned toward Dongyoung. “Are you racing for your pops tomorrow?”

Dongyoung gulps, the urge to lean in clawing at him. “I always race for him.” _I race for you too_. Jungwoo hums, his feet swinging and Dongyoung huffs.

 _Do it! Do it Dongyoung! Kiss him you fool!_ “I wanted to be a grid girl when I was younger.” Jungwoo chuckles, “I realized too late that only cis-women are accepted which kinda sucks but now it’s doesn’t matter when there’s no more grid girls.”

Dongyoung nudges Jungwoo, “You’d be a _great_ grid girl.”

Jungwoo looks up from his lap and presses his lips together. “You’re just saying that to be nice.” Dongyoung shakes his head, “You in a cute little outfit? Great!”

Jungwoo snorts, pushing at Dongyoung’s chest as he laughs. It’s beautiful. His airy laughter that covers the sound of the metal creaking and Dongyoung smiles softly. His breath shortening but he thinks now is a good time, _just lean in and plant one on him_.

But what if he’s reading all the signs wrong? _Just kiss him!_

Dongyoung gulps, sitting up in his seat with Jungwoo’s hand lingering on his forearm now. Jungwoo still laughs, tears gathering and Dongyoung thinks he looks gorgeous. He holds Jungwoo’s hand still by the wrist and leans in. Jungwoo still smells like burnt rubber from practice earlier but it’s welcomed, a smell they’re both so familiar with that’s it’s comforting. Jungwoo’s laughter trails off, his eyelids fluttering but he stays.

Jungwoo’s lips are cold, Dongyoung is practically shaking when he feels then against his own. He hasn’t kissed anyone since Joy kissed him after his first major win two years into racing professionally. That was 4 years ago. Jungwoo is different, he lets Doyngoung guide, let’s Dongyoung ease them into it. All tension leaves Dongyoung’s body the moment Jungwoo leans in more, more pressure against their mouths and Dongyoung parts his lips, Jungwoo mirroring and they’re kissing. _They’re kissing… Holy Shit!_

Jungwoo doesn’t rush the pace, he tries his best to mirror Dongyoung. His kisses are the opposite of the way he talks, Jungwoo talks as his thoughts process and that usually sets him up for the worst possible outcome. Jungwoo kisses with finesse and comfort and Dongyoung just leans into it more; Dongyoung wants more. Dongyoung’s hand slips from the armrest, smacking Jungwoo’s knee and Jungwoo jolts— nipping softly at Dongyoung’s bottom them before they pull away. “I—I race for you too.” Dongyoung continues his lost train of thought, “You really calm my nerves.”

Jungwoo caresses his cheek, kisses the corner of his mouth smiles. “I’m proud of you.” Dongyoung leans into Jungwoo’s palm, thumb rubbing the innermost part of Jungwoo’s wrist. “I’m so glad I’m not a grid girl.”


End file.
